<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little messes by prettyf41ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476422">Little messes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyf41ry/pseuds/prettyf41ry'>prettyf41ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little straykids/Yeeun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLC (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, agere, ageregression, safeforwork, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyf41ry/pseuds/prettyf41ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read Little One then you won't always get every reference in this story but it's still okay if you didn't read it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little straykids/Yeeun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read Little One then you won't always get every reference in this story but it's still okay if you didn't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Littles</p><p>Yeeun</p><p>Jeongin</p><p>Felix </p><p>( Sometimes the twice littles)</p><p>Caregivers/Babysitters</p><p>Minho</p><p>Jisung</p><p>Seungmin</p><p>Hyunjin</p><p>Changbin</p><p>Chan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icecream Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just watch Felix until I get back." Seungmin said as he slipped on his shoes.</p><p>"Wait why me?" Changbin groaned. By some magical coincidence he was stuck in the house with only Felix and Seungmin who was watching him because Chan was out but Seungmin said that he had to leave which meant that Changbin had to stay with Felix.</p><p>Felix was fine when he was big but little Felix was a whole other deal.</p><p>"He'll probably just sleep until I get back, don't worry hyung." Seungmin smiled, leaving the dorm.</p><p>"Please sleep until someone gets back." Changbin muttered, laying back on the couch, scrolling through his social media.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hyungie..." </p><p>Felix rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed and frowned. When he had gone to sleep Chan was there but now he wasn't. This threw the little into an instant state of confusion.</p><p>Felix hopped down from the bed and padded his way into the living room and was surprised to see only Changbin there.</p><p>"Where hyungie?" Felix asked, walking up to where Changbin was and sitting on his lap.</p><p>"Oh Chan hyung had to go out lixie, why don't you try to go back to sleep."</p><p>Changbin ended up coaxing the little to lay back down and the two cuddled as he tried to get Felix to go back to sleep. A few minutes later Felix did end up falling asleep but not for long and before Changbin could expect it Felix was already hyper.</p><p>"Catch me!" He yelled as he ran around the dorm for about the tenth time so that Changbin would catch him and tickle him then the whole game would start over again.</p><p>After the tenth round Changbin was exhausted, how did Felix even have this much energy?</p><p>"Lixie let's take a rest now." The older let out an exhausted sigh and laid on the ground while the little grumbled and pulled on his arm.</p><p>"Nuuu Lixie and Binnie play now please." Felix demanded as he tried to get Changbin off the floor but sadly failing.</p><p>"I go run and you find me okay." Felix said before running off. Changbin sighed and sat up ready to chase the little but when he went to go chase after Felix, the little slipped and fell, hitting his head on the ground.</p><p>At first there was a moment of silence. Felix laid on the ground in shock for a second and then started to cry once the painful feeling of hitting his head set in.</p><p>"Ahh Lixie it's okay, you'll be okay." Changbin picked up and Felix and kissed and rubbed the little's head, trying to get him to stop crying but it wasn't working.</p><p>Then an idea popped in Changbin's head.</p><p>"Don't cry, I have ice cream." he said softly causing Felix's cries to become lesser. </p><p>Changbin took Felix to the kitchen and sat him down on the counter before reaching into the freezer and pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream. He took out a spoon and a bowl and scooped the frozen treat out then handed it to Felix.</p><p>"Much better now huh?" Changbin smiled watching Felix devour the ice cream in a matter of seconds. The little ate it so fast that he had gotten ice cream on his shirt and face so Changbin went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to wash it off before Felix got too sticky.</p><p>When he got back the kitchen was covered in ice cream and Felix was sitting there contently eating the ice cream out of the tub.</p><p>"How did you even......" </p><p>Changbin couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. As he began to try and figure it out the door open revealing Seungmin who gasped looking at the state of the kitchen.</p><p>"I just told you to watch him not let him destroy the kitchen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secret Stuffie Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lixie?"</p><p>"ixie ixie! up!"</p><p>Yeeun and Jeongin sat huddled up in front of Felix bed, quietly poking and whispering his name hoping that he would wake up.</p><p>Felix on the other hand didn't want to be awoken but smiled a bit once he opened up his eyes and saw his little friends.</p><p>" 'm up, what's goin on?" Felix said softly, taking his paci out of his mouth.</p><p>"Me and innie where gonna have a stuffie party in the living room, wanna join?" Yeeun said excitedly, keeping her voice hushed as to not wake Chan who was sleeping on the far side of the room.</p><p>"What if we wake the hyungs?" Felix looked over at Chan to make sure he wasn't awake before slipping out of his bed to tip toe with the other two to the living room.</p><p>" we shhhhh." Jeongin put his finger to his lips to indicate that they were going to be super quiet.</p><p>Once the three got to the living room they all sat down to begin their secret party. Felix was actually impressed with the amount of stuffed animals that the two had managed to sneak into the living room.</p><p>The three began to play, diving straight into their imaginary world, allowing their stuffies to act out everything from having a tea party to going on a mission. For some reason it was much more fun to play when they weren't supposed to. They giggled and spoke in hushed whispers.</p><p>" 'ookies!" </p><p>Felix and Yeeun looked over at Jeongin who was pointing toward the kitchen and crawling over to it.</p><p>"Ohhh he wants cookies." Yeeun jumped up and followed Jeongin to the kitchen and opened the cabinet door in search of cookies.</p><p>Felix grabbed his stuffed dog and joined the two littles in the kitchen and looked up into the cabinet, seeing the cookies on the highest shelf.</p><p>"How did binnie oppa get them up there?" Yeeun wondered aloud as they all looked up at the package of cookies.</p><p>"Don't know........ maybe we should just get something else." Felix went to close the cabinet but was stopped by Jeongin who was pulling on the end of his pajama pants.</p><p>" 'ixie! ookies!" He whined from behind his pacifier.</p><p>"Okay innie, I'll get your cookies."</p><p>Felix and Yeeun decided that it would be best if Felix lifted her up so that she could grab the cookies.</p><p>They did so and Yeeun quickly grabbed the cookies and opened up the package quickly and handed a few to Jeongin before the little started crying.</p><p>The three littles and their cookies made it back to the living room and sat down to snack on them. They were all enjoying themselves when they heard someone walk into the living room. The three littles froze and looked up to see Hyunjin yawning looking down at the three.</p><p>"Hyungie!" Jeongin giggles, his mouth full of cookies as he crawled over to Hyunjin motioning his hyung to pick him up.</p><p>"Aish, innie was this your idea?" Hyunjin chuckled ticking Jeongin's tummy causing the little to laugh.</p><p>"Hyung! Play with us!" Felix whisper yelled </p><p>"You three are going to get me in trouble one day."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>